The Hard Part Is Telling Her
by Neo Namco
Summary: Ash has something he's been yearning to tell Misty, but a certian other girl might get in the MAY. ONE SHOT. Warning: this story sucks. you dont have to tell me


**The Hard Part Is Telling Her**

**I'm not really sure what to say about this story. I'll say some things at the end of it though. Just read it.**

Misty Waterflower picked up a phone in her bedroom and begins dialing a number. "Yeah, hi, Ash…Guess what?…I'm coming back. My work is done here…where are you?…the poke'mon center in what city?" She plugged her other ear up with her free hand so she could hear better, which was her left hand.

"Saffron City?…Ok…Oh?…all right…ok, me too. I'll be there tomorrow, bye." She hung up the phone and got down to pull her diary out from beneath her bed. She opened it up and started writing .

All around her room we see many, many photos of Ash/her/other friends(But mostly Ash). they were all tacked up on the walls. On her TV, home videos of her and the group were playing. A very recent home video was playing. May and Max were in the scene, along with her, Ash, Brock, and Professor Oak, Delia was the one shooting the footage.

"Dear Diary." she wrote "it's February 12th. And I have exciting news. I get to go back and see Ash. My love. He told me he had something really important to tell me. The good news is he said it nervously. I hope it's what I think it is. God I love him so much." she finished writing and closed her diary.

She looked to the TV and saw something that made her boil. May was standing next to Ash, the two were laughing. And then May kissed Ash on the cheek. "What the?! I don't remember that. Err." She stopped the video with a very angry attitude, almost causing the VCR to fall off the television due to the force she applied.

The next day…

Misty walked into the poke'mon center where Ash said he and the group would be. Pikachu noticed her right away. He ran towards Misty and jumped into her arms. He licked Misty on the cheek, and Misty pet him in return. "Where's Ash, Pikachu?" she asked him, with a smile.

Pikachu jumped out into her arms and ran into the waiting room. Misty followed him. She saw the group sleeping still. Max was sleeping on a chair, Brock on a couch of his own. Then she noticed Ash and May were sleeping together on a couch. Ash was sandwiched in between the back of the couch and the back of May.

"Hey. Your suppose to be awake." she angrily and loudly said. This caused Ash to awaken. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked into the eyes of Misty, and then noticed May next to him. He pushed May forward, carefully, so he could squeeze out.

"Sorry. We stayed up late talking." he stood in front of Misty now, and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"And what's with the eyes fluttering open…girl?" Misty asked, upset, and bitter.

"Why are you so upset?" Ash asked, concerned.

"Uh…you…eh…ugh. I don't know." Misty finally spat out, not sure of what to tell him.

"You sounded excited to come see me on the phone yesterday." Ash reminded her, a frown expressed on his face.

"Sorry. I don't know why I acted the way I did." she apologized to him, while looking away.

"We're cool though…right?" Ash grinned at her. She looked up into his eyes(he was taller now) "Right." she nodded, also grinning.

"Do we need to hug it out or what?" Ash asked. "That would be nice." Misty quickly responded. The two started leaning in to hug when Ash checked back to the group and then backed away from her.

"What are you-?" Misty was about to ask him something when Ash interrupted her "Let's move away from here." They moved out of sight from the waiting room.

"What was that about?" Misty asked. "I didn't want them to see us hugging cuz their might be jealousy amongst some." Ash replied.

"Like Brock?" Misty asked.

"Well…" Ash bobbled his head like a bobble head. "That's kind of part of what I wanted to-" Ash was interrupted by a guy named Brock.

"Hey, Ash." he waved. "Woah. Misty. You look…different." he looked her up and down a few times. "Like how?" she squinted at him, annoyed with his staring.

"Bigger…stuff." Brock chuckled nervously.

"Morning, Ash." May walked walked up from behind and hugged Ash, she was faced to his back. "Oh, morning, Misty." May released from Ash and walked over to Misty and gave her a hug.

'_This chick is so flat.' _Misty thought, and faked a smile, then the two parted.

"Did you tell her, Ash?" Max suddenly appeared beside Ash. Ash responded quickly by covering Max's mouth.

"What do you mean, Max?" Ash asked loudly, with a nervous smile on his face. Max tried talking through Ash's hand, when finally he bit his way through. "Ow!" Ash pulled his hand back and wiped off the saliva on his pants.

"What's going on?" Misty asked, curiously. '_Though I know.' _she thought.

"Oh nothing. But it's something that's super awesome and exciting." May responded, with happiness welled up inside her.

"Huh?" Misty raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. Quiet Max, now isn't a good time." Ash whispers to him, sort of loudly so everyone could hear, however.

"All right. Fine. I'm just excited is all." Max crossed his arms.

'_It must be what I'm hoping it's been for all these years! And he wants to tell me in private. Probably tomorrow…on Valentine's Day. Of course!' _Misty thought, and let the smile inside appear on her face.

The group was now inside a restaurant. A waiter was showing them their seats. Ash pulled out a seat and May sat there next to him. They sat at a rectangle table, Ash sitting at one of the ends. Misty became jealous of what just happened. She took a seat opposite side of May, but still next to Ash.

"Ash. We have a lot of catching up to do. Are we ever gonna be alone to talk?" she whispered to him while leaning in. she was doing it in a manner that tried to make her appeal more sexy.

"Of course. I want to tell you something that I THINK you'll find exciting. You'll also find how mature I have grown." Ash whispered back, while checking out her body.

"I can already tell by the way your talking. Your sentences usually don't last that long." she winked at him.

"Thanks…I guess." Ash said, then he shared a smile with her.

"Hey, Ash. Check this out." May broke the moment of smiles, Ash turned his attention to her. Misty squinted and gritted her teeth at May, expressing jealousy and hatred towards her.

"Look at this ultimate breakfast thing. It comes with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and so on." she showed Ash the meal in her menu. She now was too leaning in towards Ash, showing the same sexy style Misty showed earlier. "It sounds good, but I don't think I could eat it all. Do you want to share with me?" she asked him.

"Of course." Ash nodded, and now he and May were sharing smiles.

'_Bitch, shut up. You know you can eat it all.' _Misty thought, the sound of her talking while gritting was in her head.

"Can I get ya'll something to drink?" their waiter reappeared with a notebook.

"Ice tea, please." May ordered.

"Oh, and I'll have the same." Ash ordered next.

'_What the hell? That girl's queered him up.' _Misty thought, while squinting/glaring at May.

"And you ma'am?" the waiter moved around to her side.

"Uh…water will be fine." she smiled at him. "Ok." the waiter finished their drink orders and left.

Later, after the meal was over, they all still sat their, talking. Brock noticed Ash and May's shared plate was empty. "Isn't it sickening when couples start acting alike?" Brock asked, shaking his head slowly.

"Huh?" Misty raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just got to thinking about it is all, and of course you disagree, Misty. Because you're a female. But it's simply sickening." Brock continued shaking his head.

"…Ok." Misty was puzzled as to why Brock suddenly brought up this topic out of nowhere.

"I think it's sweet." May smiled.

"Cuz you're a female!" Brock shouted, standing up now. Everyone in the restaurant turned to their table. Brock became embarrassed, and tried to cover it up by looking behind him. "Who said that?" he said, and sat back down.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Ash said.

"With what? Being a female?" Brock asked.

"No, with acting like your partner." Ash corrected.

"That's because your crazy mind has been convinced by your love interest that it's ok." Brock explained.

'_Oh my god! It keeps getting better. When will Ash tell me already?!' _Misty thought. She then caught Ash's eye, and he winked at her. '_Yay!'_

The group walked out of the restaurant, jolly as could be. "Where to next?" Max asked.

"Oh. Hold on a sec. you got a little something here, Ashy." May said, indicating to his lips by pointing to hers.

"Oh." Ash took out a pink handkerchief with yellow stripes on it from his pocket. He wiped his lips off with it.

Misty gasped out loud. '_The handkerchief I gave him. He still has it. That must mean he read the love note inside and knows how I feel about him. Oh goody. Wait. This is my mind talking. Hell yeah!' _she thought.

Ash was about to place the handkerchief back into his pocket…but he continued staring at it, he looked as if he became deep in thought. After a few more seconds he placed it back into his pocket.

"We ready now?" Brock asked, pulling his back pack over him.

"Wait. I need to expel some ice tea." Ash said suddenly.

Me too." May raised her hand. Then the two went back inside the restaurant to the bathroom.

"We might as well, too." Brock said, and he and Max went back inside.

"Me too." Misty annoyingly mocked May, trying to imitate her voice. '_Damn chick better stay the hell out of my way.' _she thought.

* * *

A little while later everyone came back out of the restaurant to see an impatient and upset Misty. "What took you guys so long? Damn." 

"Are you ready for that alone time, Mist?" Ash asked her.

"Uh…yeah." she smiled at him, becoming happy now.

"See you guys, later." Ash waved to his other friends as he and Misty started walking away. 'tell her' May, Max, and Brock mouthed the words at him, to which Ash nodded.

"Let's take a walk, Misty." Ash said, as they walked. "Ok." she nodded happily. They soon wandered into a park.

"So what did you want to tell me, Ash?" she broke a long silence.

"I'll get to that. First I want to find out what you've been up to." he said.

"Well…ok. Thinks had been really tough at the gym by myself. I had a lot to manage. No social life almost. Besides when Tracy came by to visit. But for the most part I was cooped up inside the gym all day battling wanna be poke'masters like you." she told him. Giving him a grin, and winked.

"Ha. Well that sounds pretty dull." he looked away from her.

"The attention I got from all the boys and some girls wasn't dull though. Except for this one lesbian chick." she said.

"Really?" Ash smiled.

"Oh yeah. One of them sent me a love letter. I had to turn him down for my work though. I'm like a super hero." she said, while laughing.

"I bet he's kicking himself right now." Ash chuckled.

"I bet he isn't the only one, either." she and Ash both laughed.

"Hey you owe me a hug." Misty said once their laughing subsided.

"Uh…I do?" Ash asked, and began thinking.

"Yeah." she nodded. '_No he doesn't. but maybe if we hug he'll get horny and be forced to tell me he loves me.' _she thought, while still nodding.

"If you say I owe you a hug then I owe you a hug." Ash shrugged his shoulders. The pulled into a hug. It was a very comforting hug, and Misty was right, Ash did get horny, as she felt her self, close up. '_Going according to plan.' _she thought.

"Ooh! Did you tell her?!" May broke up the moment with her squeal.

Misty realized that they were back in the city. "No. not yet." Ash told her, the two separated from the hug.

"My turn." May opened her arms and she and Ash hugged. '_Easy tramp.' _Misty thought.

"We should be getting a move on if we want to make it to that romantic city tomorrow." Brock and Max walked up to the love triangle.

"Oh I can't wait! Drew's gonna be there and I can finally tell him!" May continued with another squeal.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash exclaimed and the group marched off towards the city.

* * *

That night they were in a small clearing in the forest, sitting on logs around a fire. "We should make it to Romano City by nine if we start moving at seven tomorrow morning." Brock said and took a sip of water from his cup. 

"Good. I can't wait to have the most romantic time of my life there." May smiled, thinking about the day ahead.

'_That's if that Drew boy even feels the same way towards you, bitch.' _Misty thought.

"That movie, 'Seven' was pretty cool. Poor Brad Pitt" Ash suddenly said.

"So Misty. Are you looking for romance tomorrow?" May asked her.

"Of course. I wont have to look hard though." she stuck her neck up in the air.

"You sure have the confidence." May smiled.

"I have confidence too and it never works." Brock complained, throwing his plastic cup into the fire.

"You try too hard." May told him.

"And those girls think you just want to sleep with them. If you calm yourself down and act normal, you should not only get a date, but also get lucky. It IS Valentine's Day tomorrow, after all." Misty said, trying to help him.

"Guess I'll try." Brock frowned, really not wanting to change his style of picking up chicks.

"And you might get hitched like me." Ash said, raising his cup in the air.

"Huh?!/Pika?!" Brock, Misty, Max, and May/Pikachu asked in unison.

"I mean…good luck." Ash said nervously.

"Oop. I have to go. I have to expel some ice tea." Misty leaned in to Ash and whispered to him.

"Okay." he said. She ran off into the forest.

Later, Misty had finished doing her business and was walking back to camp now. '_It sure is cold. But tomorrow I might be sharing a warm blanket with Ash.' _she thought, a warm smile curving on her lips.

"You guys make such a great couple." she heard Max say from the distance, with more talking followed. She decided she would eves drop on them, and put her back to a close by tree.

"I know! Absolutely perfect." May said, cheerful.

"I love her more than anything." Ash smiled in the direction towards May and Max. they smiled back.

"I knew you two were destined for each other." Max said. "It's all because of that bike too."

"Yeah-yeah. So does Misty know yet?" Brock asked.

Ash sighed. "I don't think so. But I'm not even sure she'll feel the way I thought she'd feel about it." Ash said sadly.

"You can't keep it in tomorrow. It's Valentine's Day. She'll find out one way or another." May reminded him, and winked.

"I know. The hard part is telling her." Ash frowned.

'_Tomorrow's definitely the day.' _Misty thought, and smiled.

That night Misty was inside the tent she brought along. She was writing in her diary. "Dear Diary, it's February 13th, almost the 14th, which is the day of love, Valentine's Day. Also the birthday of the U.S state, Arizona. But that should be the day Ash tells me he loves me. It's going to be a day that lives in infamy. Valentine's Day will soon be known as Ash and Misty Love Day." she finished writing, and tucked her diary and pencil into her pack.

She snuggled into her sleeping bag. She soon hear a noise, and felt someone coming into her tent. "Misty." the voice of Ash called quietly.

"Ash? What are you?-" she couldn't finish her question, as Ash shushed her. He crawled up beside her and kissed her. The made out for a few minutes before Ash crawled into her sleeping bag. They removed articles of clothing from one another. They were invisible inside the bag, and made sweet-sweet love.

* * *

The following morning Misty woke up the happiest she had ever been. But that feeling went away quickly, because after she felt around her, there was no one else there. "Ash?" she asked, but got no response. She sat up in the tent, completely in the nude. 

After getting dressed she exited the tent, and saw everyone packing up to leave. She walked over to Ash and kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. "Let's go guys. There's romance ahead of us." she said.

"Yeah, whatever!" Brock crossed said not too enthusiastically, crossing his arms.

"Cheer up, Brock. You'll find somebody." Misty re-assured him.

"Sure. But if you don't find somebody, you have to agree to go out with me tonight." Brock bargained.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes.

A couple hours later the troop arrived in Romano City. "Oh yay. Here we are." May said cheerfully.

"Let's go get some breakfast, guys." Brock walked forwards, but not looking where he was going, and collided with a woman. Causing her to fall backwards.

"Whoops. Sorry." he apologized, and helped her up.

"It's ok." she said, the two started laughing.

"I think we should leave them be." Misty suggested, and they stepped away from Brock and the woman he was flirting with.

"Poor girl." Ash joked. May noticed Drew across the street, leaving a restaurant.

"Ooh! There's Drew! I'm gonna go tell him. See ya." May ran off towards him, until she was up in front of him. "Hey, May." he greeted her.

"Drew. I have something to tell you." she said excitedly.

"Uh…and I have to take Pikachu away from here to…" Max sighed. "…to give you two some privacy." he said, not being able to think of a different reason. So he and Pikachu walked away.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ash scratched his head.

A-hem! We're alone now." Misty winked at him.

"Oh. Misty, I'm finally ready to tell you that thing I wanted to tell you. I originally wanted to tell you because I thought you'd be proud of how mature I've gotten because of something I've gained. It's not gonna be easy to say this..but…" Ash stopped. He wasn't sure if he could continue.

"Don't worry, Ash. I can understand where your coming from. That's why I've kept everything inside all these years. Finally one of us has the courage to say it." Misty broke the silence that followed Ash's half speech.

"…It's about May." Ash said. And that's when Misty's expression went completely blank. Visuals began pouring through her mind.

_Ash pulls out a chair for May to sit next to him. "Did you tell her, Ash?" Max asked, and has his mouth covered by Ash._

"_What's going on?" Misty asks._

"_Oh nothing. But it's something that's super awesome and exciting." May says happily._

_Misty sees Ash and May sleeping on the couch. "Hey, your suppose to be awake." Misty says, angrily. _

"_Sorry. We stayed up late talking." Ash said._

_The two leaned into hug, when Ash looks back to the group and backs away from her. "Let's move away from here." they move away._

"_What was that about?" Misty asked. "I didn't want them to see us hugging cuz there might be jealousy amongst someone." Ash said._

"_Morning, Ash." May walks up behind him, and wraps her arms around his waist._

"_Do you want to share with me?" May asks him. "Of course." she and Ash share a smile._

"_Can I get you something to drink?" their waiter asks._

"_Ice tea, please." May orders._

"_Oh, and I'll have the same." Ash follows._

"_Isn't it sickening when couples start acting alike?" Brock shakes his head in disgust._

"_I think it's sweet." May disagrees. "I don't see anything wrong with it." Ash says._

"_That's because your crazy mind has been convinced by your love interest that it's ok." Brock said._

"_My turn!" May hugs Ash after he finishes his hug with Misty._

"_Ooh! Did you tell her?!" May squeals._

"_I knew you two were destined for each other." Max smiles Ash and May kiss in a home videos on Misty's TV._

_Ash takes out the handkerchief and stares at it for awhile. He was reading it, discovering for the first time the love note on the inside of it. He places it back in his pocket. "The hard part is telling her." _

"_Oh I can't wait. Drew's gonna be there and I can finally tell him." May says happily. _"Drew, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Drew asks. "I have a boyfriend now." she says, Drew frowns.

"_It's about May."_

"May is my girlfriend and I'm very much in love with her." Ash finally tells Misty.

Misty broke down on to her knees and screamed loudly "Noooooo!"

"I take it your told her?" May walked up to him.

"Yeah. And now I have something to tell you…rather, ask you…" Ash smiled.

Misty remembered what he said earlier:

"_And you might get hitched like me." "Huh?/Pika?" Brock, Misty, May, Max/Pikachu are all confused._

"Ash got down on one knee. "Will you marry me." he proposed with a sparkling ring held out in front of her.

"Oh! Yes!" May squealed and the two kissed.

"Nooooo!" Misty screamed again, stunned beyond belief.

"Misty, the woman I was flirting with turned me down and now you owe me a date." Brock called out.

"Nooooo!" Misty feinted.

_Love hurts, love scars,  
Love wounds, and marks,  
Any heart, not tough,  
Or strong, enough  
To take a lot of pain,  
Take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud  
Holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts _

Im young, I know,  
But even so  
I know a thing, or two  
I learned, from you  
I really learned a lot,  
Really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame  
It burns you when its hot  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts

Some fools think of happiness  
Blissfulness, togetherness  
Some fools fool themselves I guess  
Theyre not foolin me

I know it isnt true,  
I know it isnt true  
Love is just a lie,  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooh,ooh love hurts  
Ooh,ooh love hurts

guitar solo

I know it isnt true,  
I know it isnt true  
Love is just a lie,  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts  
Ooh ooh love hurts  
Ooh ooh...('Love Hurts' by Nazareth)

**So there you have it, for you AAML fans out there, I know your disappointed, even though you most likely knew the ending anyways. I myself am an AAML fan, but I decided if I were to enter a contest supporting a shipping I don't like, I was gonna do it with this style. But really I'm an Ash and Misty supporter all the way. And it pains me to write this, but if I don't, no one will, it's a new story, right?**

**And by the way there will be a sequel to this story in which some of your complaints/questions will be answered in that story. I wasn't planning the sequel to answer your questions, but it's one of the main reasons for it now.**


End file.
